Pip to Post
by cloloveswah
Summary: Alice Collins, daughter of cruel businessman, and horse racing extraordinary, Gordon Collins. In her final year of vet school, Alice is disillusioned with all her family stand for. But harbouring a secret that threatens to ruin her, Alice must ride her father's horses. Will a tragedy give Alice, the escape she needs and desperately wants?
1. Introductions

**Pip to Post**

_Alice Collins, the daughter of well established businessman, Gordon Collins, a horse racing extraordinary, is fast becoming disillusioned with her father's reckless attitude towards his horses. Forced to ride despite being in her final year of vet school, Alice finds herself trapped with no way out - until tragic events lead her to Danny Trevanion._

As a child, the thrill of climbing into the huge, gold, livered wagon branded with her family name all around it had seemed magical, a fairy tale almost, but after twenty four years of the same journeys, same people and same ruthlessness, Alice Collins was becoming disillusioned with all of the madness that was horse racing. It wasn't that she disliked it, she did, in fact she would go as far to say she loved it, what she hated was her father's insistence on treating his majestic beasts as investments, seeing them only as financial assets to bring him yet more capital, as opposed to the living, beautiful creatures they were.

The wagon turned into the paddock area, and the familiar scent of the race track settled her nerves ever so slightly, the horses whinnying excitedly to one another, setting her heart racing with a love she could never fully describe and a love, that she knew, her father could never experience. She sighed, standing up and glancing at the photographs tacked to the living area of the horse box. They'd had numerous success over the years, championships, flat horses, jump horses, they'd had it all, and she'd shared in that success. She'd fast become one of the most popular lady riders of her time, and as a child, she'd been unbeatable with her trusty steed, Marcus. She felt a smile creep to her lips as she thought of the gallant little pony, he lived with her cousins now, teaching them how to ride, but she still missed him, even to this day.

"Alice." Her Dad barked, opening the door between the cab and the luxury living area. He was dressed in his usual over the top way, top hat, tails and three different aftershaves mixing into an over-powering, sickly stench. "Get ready, you're in race one."

Alice nodded, opening the wardrobe and withdrawing the family silks, the one her father reminded her she ought to be honoured to wear. The blue, green and white silks mocked her as she withdrew them, throwing them quickly over her under clothes. Despite, looking part, she felt a fraud. She hated this, and she knew despite everything her father said, the horse she was to ride, Blue Rinse, should never run with the handicap he was forcing upon her.

"Right, go do your weigh in, we'll get him ready and warmed up." Gordon snapped, "Rowan, look sharp!" He growled at his son.

"Dad, that horse can not run with that much weight..." Alice insisted, trying to reason with him despite the fact she knew it was in vain. "You'll damage her back if she even manages to finish the race!"

Gordon's dark brown eyes turned to glare at her, blackening with anger and fury as he roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her out of view and forcing her against the side of the wagon, his hand squeezing her tiny forearm tighter and tighter.

"Don't tell me how to use my horses girl... you might think you're all high and mighty with your vet school, but you know nothing. Keep your mouth shut." He snarled.

"What if I refuse to ride?" Alice challenged, trying to hide her grimace as his grip on her arm tightened, his sharp nails digging in to the skin, drawing the tiniest pinpricks of blood.

"What if I let your dirty little secret out? Top Lady Rider, Alice Collins in a media scandal. You'd be ruined." He smirked, "Now go to that fucking weigh in and you ride this horse hard, you get it? If it doesn't win, there'll be trouble."

Alice let out a sigh as he released her, stalking away, his gentleman facade well and truly back in place. She closed her eyes a moment, leaning against the wagon, collecting her thoughts. She should have known she'd never get away with it, she should have known that he'd find out. He knew everything, he knew everyone, nothing was a secret, not with him. The only secret to Gordon Collins was love - he only knew harshness, business and exploitation. With that heavy thought, she left, disheartened, yearning for escape.

(x)

"Danny Trevanion, I'm the vet today." Danny smiled as he introduced himself at the gate. It never failed to surprise him how attitudes changed once the ladies on the gate realised you had power. Almost immediately they became altogether much more patient, and much more hospital.

"Down there sweetheart." The lady smiled, before walking off and leaving him to it.

As he drove his Jeep to the centre of the track, he found himself wishing for something more. He'd convinced himself that doing all the racetracks and travelling would get him out of the rut he'd settled into, but if anything it had done the opposite, simply draining him as he drove up and down the United Kingdom, looking after pampered ponies for pampered people. Today, was Mussleburgh, a new track for him, but one that he knew held no promise of something more. Something was missing in his life and he couldn't figure out what.

As he pulled to a halt, he glanced to his left and watched as the jockeys boarded their horses, preparing for the first race. He glanced down at his programme and noted it was a heavy handicap, no doubt a chance for the owners to over exert their horses and expect him to magically fix them within the hour. As they were thrown into the starting gates he shook his head, climbing out of his Jeep and perching himself upon the roof, watching with interest.

"Here we go." He sighed, his vet box close by - he had a feeling he'd need it at some point during the day.


	2. A Lifeline

**A/N - So sorry I've not been reviewing or writing - so busy with Uni, but finally found a spare hour or two so I'll try get some stuff done! I've been reading all your stories though and they're great!**

Alice chewed her bottom lip uneasily as she sat in the starting gate awaiting the start of the race. She knew in her heart of hearts this was all wrong, but she knew she was trapped, she knew had no choice. After all, her father had control. She could run, but she could never escape that.

"Alice, you look nervous hun?"

She spun to her right and noticed 'Horsey Hunk' as the magazines hailed him, Charlie Benedict. It was true, he was a hunk. Good looking, never did anything wrong with deep, chocolate eyes that gazed right through you. But he was also the biggest ladies man in the world, and Alice knew he'd stop at nothing to achieve his prize.

"I'm fine." She smiled, "Just thinking."

"You look hot thinking." He whispered, "How about a drink afterwards?"

"How about you'll be in hot water if you don't back off." Alice snapped, before gathering her reins and preparing for the race.

"I'll have my way with you Collins..." Charlie warned, before he too turned to focus on the race ahead.

Within moments, the race had started and Alice felt her horse, Blue Rinse, pull at the bit, eager to get to the front. She sighed, trying to hold her back but failing as the horse picked up speed. She glanced around and noticed the other horses were trailing her by at least a furlong, and as Blue Rinse finally seemed to slow, she realised they were hitting the home straight, no horses even close to challenging their lead. As she sailed over the line, she felt her heart sink - despite her best efforts, this horse would be forced into a cruel final with a handicap that was far too heavy for her.

As they slowed down and moved towards the winners enclosure, Alice jumped off, ready for the initial veterinary inspection. She glanced around wondering where the vet was, it was rare they didn't rush over right away. As she glanced to her left, she didn't notice the tall, slim man approaching from her right.

"Looking for me?" The man asked, his tone full of humour.

Alice spun and felt her heart stutter as she looked up at the tall, handsome vet stood in front of her. He could only be a few years older than her, but he had a warm, humble, confidence in the way he moved. His green eyes scanned both her and the horse, before his oversized hand appeared to move forward with a manly grace and stroke the racehorse's long and slender neck.

"Um... yes." Alice admitted, blushing slightly. "How is she?"

"She seems fine." He smiled, measuring the heart rate. "Though the stewards want a blood test."

"A blood test?"

"You won by quite a few lengths Miss Collins." He reminded her, "They want to check all is as it should be."

"Oh, yeh, and it's Alice..." She smiled.

"Danny." He replied, as he withdrew a needle. "Now my girl, this is gonna nick you," He murmured to the horse, "But it's only so you can prove how great you are."

"What if she's not so great?" Alice asked.

"Well, the owner and trainer will face action and if it's found you have any part-"

"No, what if she's not great." Alice insisted. At his blank expression she rolled her eyes, "I want you to fail her. Find something."

"I can only do that if I find something."

"She's running with too much weight!" Alice cried.

"That's not my decision." Danny replied, "Even if I would be inclined to agree." He turned and placed the blood sample in his bag. "Besides, why would you want me to do that?" He whispered, well aware they were in the middle of the winner's enclosure.

"I don't want her to get hurt." Alice cried, "Please, find a way."

"I don't trust you." He spat. "It doesn't make sense, all you people care about is money. Why would you want to lose out on a million pounds prize money? If I find something, she'll fail, if I don't... it's up to you. I won't risk my job for the racing world's sweetheart... or diva, whichever you prefer."

Alice was about to open her mouth to reply when her father walked over with all his grandness and might. She shot the man, she had found instantly attractive a few moments ago, a deadly glare before turning the horse, stroking the mare's nose affectionately.

"My good man, how is the horse?" Gordon asked Danny, clapping the vet on the back.

"In good health." He stated, glaring back at Alice, who once again turned away. "I'm gonna check these bloods for the stewards enquiry, but you should be good to race in the final."

"Excellent!" Gordon smiled, "Now, come along Alice, let's get our photo taken and then we can rest this horse."

With one last glare at Danny, she stalked away, leading the horse away. She glanced at her Dad, pretending to be the family man - pfft, yeh right until he got home. She hated his multiple personalities, his putting on a show act. She wanted to hit him in that moment, she wanted to run away, she wished... she stopped with a sigh, plastering on a fake smile for the photo before stalking away. In this moment, she'd never felt so alone.

(x)

Danny sat back in his position at the side of the track. The bloods had turned out clear, but the dark haired, blue eyed young rider had caught not only his eye, but captured his imagination. Oh, she was feisty, and evidently didn't like the rules, but something about her made him want more. He wondered why she wanted the horse to fail? It made no sense, and in that moment he was reminded just why he disliked her. She acted like some spoilt child, demanding her own way and when she didn't get it, sulking and no doubt telling her horse all about the nasty, horrible vet. He snorted, that was it, he wasn't thinking of her any longer.

The day went by slowly after that. Nothing exciting happened and soon, four thirty had arrived at the handicap horses were all making their way into the gates ready to race for the second time in the grand final. He watched, mentally taking note of his favourites and eventually choosing one winner, until his eye was cast back to the woman he'd had run ins with earlier. She looked so natural sat upon a horse, and he found his eye watching her even closer than before.

As they fired out the gates, the crowd roared and he watched as she settled in amongst the pack, yet without getting fully boxed in. He smiled, willing her silently to win, his old favourite forgotten. As they rounded the corner closest to him, he noticed her brow was creased with what looked like worry. He sighed, wondering if maybe he should have listened to her before dismissing the thought - he was a vet, he had no say in weight and he had no say in the owner's decision to run a horse unless it was medically unfit or doped to it's eyeballs.

They'd almost completed another lap when the horse began to fall backwards, he noticed it's clumsiness, before it hit him it's gait was faltering. He grabbed his vet box, as they rounded the corner, ready and waiting to pull her over, until he realised she was already slowing, pulling the obviously injured horse up. As the other flew past, he hopped the fence, grabbing hold of the broken horse as she jumped off, snatching the reins from him.

"I told you she wasn't fit to run!" Alice snapped.

"Medically she was fine!"

"It was a threat to her health - all that weight, when I graduate, I'll make sure I don't make your mistakes." She snapped. "Listen to her breathing, her wind's broken... and that leg..." She shook her head.

"Listen, stop bloody shouting and screaming at me, and let me help!" Danny shouted, swabbing an area on the horse's rump, before plunging a needle in. "This is painkiller." He told her, before reaching back in his back, and this, he explained grabbing a huge contraption, "Is like an inhaler. It's usually used to aid asthma but it works in these cases too." He explained, administering the medicine, "Now, take her to the paddock and I'll tend to her leg off the track." He insisted.

Alice found herself obeying him, and turned back to notice him gathering a vet box full of essentials, she also noticed her father's livid expression and her brother's fearful one at that.

"Ok, my girl." Alice murmured as she approached the wagon, removing the saddle and bridle, throwing them carelessly on the floor. She noticed a cut that was oozing with blood, and she found herself, gathering a bandage, holding it tightly to the cut, ignoring as the horse kicked out.

"I'm here." Danny breathed, obviously tired from a jog, "Let's have a look... Nasty." He concluded. "So, what do you do?"

'Eh?"

"Well, you can't just be a rider?" Danny asked as he cleaned the wound.

"No, I'm a vet student." She smiled.

Danny looked up at her for a moment, with a genuine smile, before returning his focus to the horse. "You'll know what to pass me to bandage this leg up then?"

"Just about." She laughed, handing him the antiseptic spray.

"I'm sorry she's had to get hurt." He admitted.

"More ruined." Alice sighed, stroking the horse's head. "I wish you'd have listened, now she'll be destined for a bullet."

"What?" Danny asked.

"My father doesn't nurse horses, and he won't have a broken winded mare for breeding." Alice sighed sadly, "After she's served us so well."

"You genuinely care don't you?" Danny asked, as he wrapped a purple bandage around some gauze. His focus remained on the bandage but Alice could tell he meant it kindly.

"Yes. I'm not the stuck up girl you think I am, I'm not the spoilt child the racing world think I am." She admitted, "I wish I could save her."

"Why can't you?"

"No funds." She admitted. "Oh god, here he comes."

Danny stood up from bandaging the horses leg to see an irate Gordon Collins storming towards them, his son was jogging behind, trying to keep up with the red faced monstrosity storming towards the vet and the rider.

"What the hell?!" Gordon growled, "You were supposed to win!"

"The horse is injured!" Alice spat, "You can't expect me to run a mare on with broken wind and lame?!"

"I expect you to do as instructed. And you..." He growled pointing at Danny, "What do you think you are doing running towards her in the first place?"

"Hold on a minute Mr Collins. My job is to medically attend to every horse at this track. This horse required pulling up and you should be grateful your daughter's knowledge. Now, all this girl needs is a year off and she'll be ready for work. Whether she races again or not is another matter, but she'd certainly make a fine broodmare or riding horse."

"Nonsense. I want her shot now."

"No." Danny simply responded, causing Alice to spin in shock and Gordon to turn even redder.

'What do you mean no?"

"I said no." Danny repeated, "There's life yet for this horse."

"I want her put to sleep." Gordon insisted, "I will not pay for knackers."

"No." Danny repeated, "If you don't mind, I'd rather you took her home, and try and rehome her."

"I'll take her home and get my knackerman to do it!" He growled, withdrawing his phone and barking down the phone, "Thursday?! 4 days of a lame beast. Fine, yes Jenkins, Thursday!" He snapped, "You're finished."

'She'll need bute."

"None of that. The horse may well die of pain and save me the cost of a bullet."

Danny bit his tongue as he bent down and shut his vet box. He glanced at Alice, and slowly took one of her gloves and placed it in his pocket. He could see the tears and hurt dancing in her eyes as she stroked the pained horse quietly. He gave her a sympathetic look before walking away to a safe distance yet within shouting distance. He placed his hand in his pocket and stopped, placing his vet box down, he turned and shouted of Alice who at that moment appeared to be getting a grilling from her father.

"Danny?" She asked, her voice emotional.

"Here." He murmured handing her the glove.

"What?" She began but he quietened her with a shake of his head.

"Look inside." He whispered. She did so and gasped, a lone tear leaking from her eye.

"Why?"

"Just take it." Danny told her, "I can't stand a horse to be in pain and I know you'll give it to her."

"Let me pay you." Alice began but he shook his head.

"I owe you Alice Collins - it's my fault that horse is there, I should have listened." Danny sighed, "Well, maybe I'll see you again."

"I hope so." Alice whispered.

Danny said nothing, simply smiled with a gentle nod before turning and walking away back to his truck. Alice stared after him for a few moments before stuffing the glove, packed with painkillers into her pocket. As her father spat more abuse she didn't hear it, for all she could think of, all she could hear and see, was the tall vet, who'd just given her, and her horse, a lifeline.

**A/N - A bit of a filler. **


End file.
